


How I met my John

by ohutblog



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohutblog/pseuds/ohutblog
Summary: "You can find yourself a woman in a computer."Ronon brought him back from his thoughts, which was becuase he wagged his spoon in front of his nose and sprayed him with blue jello."Yes, Rodney, he is right. There is a virtually chatroom for the members of the Atlantis expedition. Did you not get the note?"
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	How I met my John

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for a good friend.  
> Please visit her on Instagram (@scifi.crime)

Rodney was annoyed, which wasn't uncommon, but this time it was not the fault of his employees who drove him crazy as usual or a few useless marines who stood in his way and prevented him from doing his job effectively.

No, this time he could only blame himself!

McKay was aware that he wasn't exactly the most pleasant person, or that his arrogant manners scared or even offened many people. Even if, in his opion, they really deserved it. 

On good days, he wouldn't worry about such things and would rather use his brilliant mind to solve the puzzles of the universe, but after seperating from Katie, he couldn't get a clear head.

He knew that after a breakup, you focused more on things you wouldn't normally notice, but suddenly, couples catched his eyes who smiled at each other. He saw soldiers, who told each other hilarious jokes, beaming with joy or discussing which of their children had better grades in school. 

To make a long story short, everyone was happy exept Rodney. 

The lonley scientist sighed in frustration and dropped his fork on his full tray with a loud bang, which caused a few confused looks from his colleagues, but McKay couldn't care less. Even if he had never thought it possible, his appetite had completely vanished, maybe he should mark the day red in his calender. Of course, just at that moment, Ronon leaned over and innocently asked if he could get Rodney's dessert, which lifted his corners of his mouth somewhat, since the big guy's eyes seemed to be sparkling with mischief, but the smug grin quickly faded when McKay shoved his blue jello towards the warrior.

"Are you sulking?"

For his blunt words, Ronon received a hard slap on his upper arm from Teyla, who was sitting next to him. If this was an attempt to teach the giant a lesson, it seemed to have failed miserably, as he only shrugged his shoulders and dedictated himself to his second serve of jello.

"Rodney, what Ronon definitely wanted to ask, was, if everthing is fine with you. I can imagine that it is not easy for you at the moment. You know, so soon after you split up with Katie. Even if it may not be a comfort to you, I am firmly convinced that you will also find the right partner."

For a moment, McKay wanted to believe the pretty woman who gave him an encouraging smile, but it didn't last long when he wondered how the hell he was going to do that. He briefly cursed his inner pessimist, only it was clear that his success with women was non-existent and if he was honest with himself, he didn't even know how he had convinced Katie to date him in the first place. 

Slowly, he had to face the truth, Dr. Rodney McKay was a hopeless case and would die alone, which wouldn't take too long in this galaxy, if he was lucky.

"Yes Teyla, because it's so easy to find someone, especially in Atlantis."

The scientist would give his left kidney to be able to go back to his lab and to let out his frustration, probably on Zelenka, but he wasn't allowed to show up for the next few hours. His underlings had decided to banish him from his 'kingdom'. Apparently, he got on their nerves with his mood swings, and so they had asked the young Athosian for help, of course, without his knowledge. She had then agreed to take him to the mess hall for a shared dinner with Ronon and Sheppard. However, the pilot hadn't appeared, which surprised him. Otherwise he didn't miss any opportunity to meet his team and to catch his breath before the next attack by the wraith would be inevitable.

"You can find yourself a woman in a computer."

Ronon brought him back from his thoughts, which was because he wagged his spoon in front of his nose and sprayed him with blue jello.

"Yes, Rodney, he is right. There is a virtually chatroom for the members of the Atlantis expedition. Did you not get the note?"

Probably yes, but he had always deleted those mails which had nothing to do with his work. He didn't care about people who had wanted to play poker or that there were movie nights for women. His time was precious and often he was busy saving the city from certain villains, thank you very much.

****

After dinner, Rodney had retired to his room. His office was still a restricted area for him, which forced him to bridge the time until he could sneak back into the labs and continue his work undisturbed. After all, a nobel didn't win itself.

For this reason, he logged into his computer and searched for the message with the access data for the discussion forum. Not that he would care what other people were talking about. McKay could already imagine how some of their members would write how much they would miss earth, what insignificant discoveries they had made on inhabited planets, or how they would gossip about other colleagues, but he had nothing to do at the moment. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Quickly, Rodney discovered the desired note.

_Dear Dr. McKay,_

_Since we know how hard our employees are working on the success of this expedition in Atlantis, a team of volunteers have organized and created a website, called 'Date-Lantis', that should enable people to get in touch with others. Whether you are looking for new friendships, people with same interests or whether you are even looking for the one is completely up to you._

_Have fun.  
Your Date-Lantis Team_

_//ss:/intranet.atlantis/datlantis/rmm  
password: 6398735_

When Mckay had signed up, made up a nickname and swallowed his growing doubts, he was granted access to a website that offered all the possibilities you could imagine.

The team really hadn't exaggerated the fact that there was something for everyone to talk about. The categories on this page were varied and offered a selection from training appointments, which also made it possible for beginners to learn new ways of fighting without being laughed at by marines to a dating portal.

The scientist clicked curiously on the tag for his department. There, too, was no lack of conversations and while browsing, he even discovered a chat about how to avoid the anger of the infamous Dr. Rodney McKay or how the member of the forum had called it 'How to turn an angry McKay into a Meredith'. Were they serious?

Shaking his head, he closed the tag und stared at the big letters, which promised dating fun. Should he really dare to go on this page or would he make things much worse? The members of the intranet were all anonymous by their nicknames, but sooner or later, they would have to meet each other and discover who you really were.

McKay took a deep breath and opened the portal. He could automatically choose between 'The Friendship Area', 'The Single Market' and 'Place to have FUN'. 

Hesitantly, he opened the page for the single market. That was it. He would get involved with people whom he might not like at all or who wouldn't even take a second look at him in real life. Was he really so desperate?

The conversation he had at dinner this evening popped up into his mind and answered his question quickly. Yes, he was desperate and if he didn't find someone here, on this website, where all members of the Atlantis expedition were present, he would definitely die alone.

So Rodney clicked through the various texts, which were represented in large numbers and where the users briefly introduced themselves and revealed what they were looking for. But he quickly realized that everyone's ideas were similar and that he had now read about fifty times, that a man/woman was looking for someone to spend time together in lonely nights and to see whether a relationship could develop from it. Of course, every user was nice, had a sense of humor and the appearance didn't matter, as if.

But just as he was about to give up, McKay discovered a text that was different.

_fly_or_die_

_No idea, if this works or not, but I'll just give it a shot.  
I (m) am looking for someone (m/f, no military!) for uncomplicated conversations and movie nights. I'll even bring beer._

There was a loud laugh in Rodney's room because he had never read anything like this in his life. To be honest, the scientist had tried on earth to get to know women, and occasionally even a man, through an ad in newspapers or notes on the black board in his university, but he had never been able to find the courage to actually put it into practice. Something always had came up or he had found new excuses as too why it was just not the right time to find a girlfriend for himself. But this, this was different and that's why he looked for the user, who was even online and wrote him a message.

_jellious: Hey. I read your text a few minutes ago. Thumps up ;)_

Rodney didn't want to reveal immediately how much the man's simple words had appealed to him, which was why he initially tackled the matter low key.

A few minutes passed and the user had seen the message but hadn't answered yet. He sighed in frustration. Not even on a dating website did he have a chance to find someone or should he have approached the whole thing differently? Should he have introduced himself and said what he was looking for?

A quiet beep, however, brought him back to reality.

_fly_or_die: So you're obviously a man.  
jellious: Why'd you say that?  
fly_or_die: Most of the women didn't like things like that and beer, that is._

With a smile, McKay leaned back and put his laptop down on his thighs. That would be interesting, he had a good feeling.

****

And he was right. Since the night he started writing with the mysterious man, or as he called him secretly, flyboy, both men had had regular contact. They mostly wrote in the evenings and Rodney even caught himself twice staring longingly when he was bored or annoyed at work because of his employees simply had no idea about science. At least flyboy understood him and with astonishment he found that the man had a good basic understanding of math. But the more time passed, the more inevitable a date became. 

Flyboy had asked yesterday if the two of them would meet once and at that moment it was for McKay as if a kind of bubble was bursting around him. His save place, from which someone wanted to tear him away to have a look on the bitter and cold reality. Of course, he knew he couldn't run away forever, but he wasn't ready for disappointment.

Rodney was convinced that as soon as the man saw who he was writing with, he would turn around and never look at him again.

For this reason, he sat again frustrated at the table with Ronon and Teyla. Sheppard was standing a few meters away, discussing heatedly with his new marines.

"You're sulking again. Can I get your jello?"

There was another loud bang, but this time the scientist had dropped his head on the table, which surprisingly hurt less than expected. From his outer angle he could see the big guy taking his dessert. What a day.

"Rodney, what is wrong with you? You have seemed so happy the last few days."

Sighning, he slumped his shoulders and answered her question, not even bothering to look up.

"I have met someone on this website and he'd like to meet with me. A date."

He couldn't see his friends' looks, but he could imagine how confusing that must have been for them. Everyone would be glad if, despite all the ridiculous rules and the regular chaos, you would find someone here in Atlantis who liked you and would like to spend time with you voluntarily.

"I'm still me. I'm still Dr. Rodney McKay."

But before both people were able to reply, McKay noticed how his head was lifted and someone put his jacket under his forehead. Judging by the smell, it was Sheppard's.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, buddy."

John gave him a gently pat on the shoulder and left the mess hall with his marines.

****

It hadn't got better, not really, but Rodney found himself in his room again and looked angrily at his laptop. Allegedly he was worse than usual and that's why he was banished from the labs again. The comments in the Meredith chat room were devasting and a user named 'z.universe', who was most likely Zelenka, had written that his old-fashioned ways like praise would no longer work today. His tip was to keep distance from him as long as one were able to. However, if the infamous McKay had already torn your head off, you could pick up a strong drink from the physic labs. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had reached a new low. Wraith and Replicators hadn't been around for a while, but now he had other problems and one of them was that his employees made fun of him virtually.

How much he wished he could just hack into that damned intranet and take the whole page down, but that would also mean that he couldn't write with flyboy anymore and for that he wasn't ready.

So after a while he made a decision and wrote to the man.

_jellious: Are you still awake?  
jellious: If so, do you want to meet me?  
jellious: Now?_

His questions were more than inappropriate and at the moment Rodney could no longer muster the energy to make an adequate choice of words. He was annoyed, frustrated and easily irritable. In short, he was the worst version of himself and if flyboy could accept him like this, Mckay was sure, he would have to marry the man. The scientist probably wouldn't find a better partner.

_fly_or_die: When did you change your mind?  
jellious: Yes or no_

And that's about it. Rodney waited a while longer, but there was no new notification that flyboy had left him a message. How did he want to meet him if he didn't even know who he was?

_jellious: Hello? Still there?  
fly_or_die left the chat._

The man was offline. He had simply logged out. McKay blinked, then closed his laptop and then opened it again, only to see the note that flyboy had ended their conversation.

If he was honest he didn't know what was worse. That the stranger no longer wanted to have anything to do with him or that it had been his own fault. Angrily, he slammed his head against the end of his bed. 

How stupid could a single person be? In his case? Endless. What he lacked in emotional growth he made up with his intelligence and his doctorates, but it also ensured that his heart got broken again and again.

And it was his fault! Each time, it was his goddamned fault. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut like his sister had said back in highschool. She always told him, that if his answer was morally doubtful, it is better not to speak at all. He should have listened to her. But just as Rodney was trying to decide whether he might get some moonshine from Zelenka if he apologized to him, his door opened and Sheppard came in. 

"I brought beer."

Well, then at least he didn't have to crawl to Zelenka on his knees to get some alcohol, but this sentence also brought an unpleasant reminder that flyboy had wished to watch a movie together with him and have a beer together. Which would probably never happen due to his idiotic decision from earlier. Well, he could at least count on his best friend.

John had always been there for him, even if he sometimes had a strange way of showing it, he looked after his team and those who were important to him. He would never let him down.

Smiling, he had to think of flyboy that he had kind of understood him as well and...

Slowly, Rodney raised his head and looked at Sheppard, who was still standing at his door and demonstratively holding the beer in the air. Could it be? 

Of course, the name 'fly_or_die' alone could have given John away. McKay had been aware of the fact that it had to be a pilot or an employee of the Air Force, which also explained the requirement that as a potential date, no military was wanted. He should have noticed that it had to be a supervisor. Why would you demand that you don't want to meet anyone who works for you, if you're not their boss, and who had a higher rank than the leading military officer himself. 

Rodney could slap himself. Even if he hadn't noticed Sheppard's problem with his rank, he shoud have noticed his mathematical knowledge, his preference for those awful country music or at least the fly-or-die principle, because nobody loved flying more than John and if someone would ever forbid him to do just that, the pilot would probably shoot a bullet into his head than spending his life on the ground.

"You're my flyboy."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sheppard sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You're my flyboy and you knew who I was... the whole time?"

Rodney only whispered the words, but John winced as if he had shouted at him. Sheppard carefully looked back at McKay and nervously licked his lips.

"Yes, I knew, but I didn't know what to do. I mean, when you suggested that we should test my intelligence by playing prime or not-prime, I realized that it was you. At first I was horrified, but then it wasn't a big deal at all. You couldn't ask for a better date than your best friend, right? A person who knows you and accepts you as you are."

The scientist was speechless. John must have thought it through, otherwise he would never have talked to him so openly. Which only left one conclusion: John Sheppard was in love with him.

Rodney started giggling nervously. In his wildest dreams, he couldn't have imagined that the 'chick magnet' Sheppard would be interested in men or in him, the good old McKay, who hadn't even managed to defend his territory recently and as a result got kicked out of his own lab.

"Listen, maybe I should ..."

He didn't let the pilot speak and approached him with determination.

"Are you serious?"

For a brief moment, McKay could see confusion on Sheppard's face, but when he realized that Rodney wasn't questioning his attitude to dating, but rather John's feelings, his facial expression became soft and his blue-green eyes showed so much love and affection that the scientist became still.

"Yes, I am."

John slowly leaned forward and brought both their lips together. It was just a ghostly touch, but when Rodney returned the pressure, their kiss became more intense and passionate. All McKay felt was the warmth that came from John and so he deepened the kiss cravingly and groaned as Sheppard put his strong hands around his waist to pull him even closer. Suddenly, there was only John for him. The unique scent of his aftershave and the light hint of weapon polish made him forget everything else.

Unfortunately, both had to take a breath and break the contact at some point, but when Rodney looked at the man in front of him, he couldn't help smiling stupidly. He could understand all those women, when Sheppard stood in front of you with his slightly flushed cheeks and swollen lips from kissing, there was no way back, but yet he was sure that this time it would end well and maybe, but only maybe, this time he wouldn't be heartbroken.

So Rodney closed his eyes and seeking John's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language.


End file.
